


Like Fox, like Hound

by Kold



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Femslash, One sided, Suburbia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-08 00:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kold/pseuds/Kold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No summary this time, I don't want to give anything away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Fox, like Hound

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic upload on this site, just a little warm up until I can move on to bigger stuff. 
> 
> Italics indicate whats being texted in this along with quotation marks

”Remember what I told you.” he said earlier that day whilst putting on a light sweater in the damn middle of summer, “No visitors. Especially that one.”

 

 "Yes father." Annie replied, much to her dismay. It wouldn’t be such a big deal if it was just everyone else shut out. But why Mikasa? Because her dad is a total dick. If he couldn’t have a social life then she couldn’t either. Not that she even wanted one but the one person she does have somewhat of a friendship with just had to be the one her dad can’t stand. He would pretend to be okay with her awhile back when she actually was allowed to hang out with his daughter but even then he would make fun of her as soon as she leaves over just about everything. The way she looks, her race (along with some slurs), the fact that she’s adopted; all because she’s the only person he sees being especially close friends with Annie, deeper or otherwise. He overall was afraid of her having any emotional connection with anyone or anything else. Not to mention they were both very much alike and bound to click. Even if their relationship isn’t without a sense of rivalry. One good thing it did was made Annie value her cellphone a lot more, before it was just a thing she carried that she barley used save for getting a few calls from Reiner and Bertoldt declaring random news about their lives. Now it’s a device she depends on for contact with Mikasa. It vibrated on the coffee table that afternoon. Annie nonchalantly picked it up and slouched back into the couch. Despite looking as bored as ever she was absolutely ecstatic to hear from her.

 

“ _Hey. Sorry I didn’t call sooner. Did your dad leave yet?_ " spelled the digits. Even without reading the name of the sender it was so obviously Mikasa. The inappropriate use of periods, the formal spelling and grammar. Defiantly Mikasa and not Eren borrowing her cell.

 

“ _yeah_ " Annie typed and afterward sent. It was only a word but her own signature texting was in place. Whenever she did actually text she would use as little words as needed, no capitalization, no periods. Annie turned her attention back at the window. She silently anticipated a quick text back from Mikasa asking if she can come over since her dad is absent.

 

It vibrated a second time in barley a minute. Annie retrieved it again and read the message. “ _Good. Can I come over?_ ” Annie’s prediction was correct. With a begrudging sigh she texted a blunt “ _no_ ” in response. Annie knew this will confuse her, ending up being asked why. The phone vibrated so hard it was about to drop off the table. Skillfully Annie caught it in a blink of an eye. It was given a slick spin in her hand before being lifted to her face. “ _Why the hell not?_ ”

 

“ _because_ ”. that wasn’t a blunt reply. It was Annie halting her fingers off the tiny keys. It was hard to explain but it needed to be. “ _because im scared as shit_ " she finished. After putting down the blackberry she reached for the mug of coffee. It’s handle squeezed in her small yet relatively strong right hand. Annie did develop an addiction to coffee. Some people drink alcohol to drown their misery, Annie drowned it in milk-less coffee. As soon as her cell phone vibrated again she grabbed it with the other hand. God Mikasa answers fast. It read " _Scared of what? Me? Your dad? I don’t understand._ ”.

 

Annie narrowed her eyes a bit in annoyance, “ _if he find out you were at my house hes going to take away my cell and we may never see each again_ " she sent. Instead of an instant text back she got something worse: a knock at the door. It sent a slight panic to the usually emotionally detracted girl. Steadily she put down the mug and hid her phone under the nearest pillow just incase it was her dad, after that she made her way downstairs to the front door. It didn’t have a window or a peephole so the only way to find out who was outside was by opening it. It wasn’t her father but the next worst thing. It was Mikasa, standing straight with strict posture, glared unamused. How did she get here so fast?

 

"You fool." Annie growled, "Go home before we both get it."

 

Mikasa ignored her demand and strolled along inside, “Haven’t seen this place in a while. Completely forgot what it looks like.”

 

Annie chased after her, “Get out right now!”

 

Mikasa giggled playfully as she ran upstairs. It was quite obvious this taste of rebellion was making her crave more. As soon as the other made it the top of the stairs she got to see her making herself at home by laying on the couch.

Annie stomped over to the couch slowly, “Fine you can stay, but only for a bit.” Paranoid, she peaks past the window blinds.

"If you see him I’ll just hide in your closet." joked the couch bound one.

The blinds freely swung left to right after being released, “Your tall ass wouldn’t fit anywhere here.”

A ghost of a frown appeared on Mikasa’s lips. Finally she took consideration in the consciences of being caught. Nether less the two spent their limited time together well. They chatted, talked about their jobs, any new movies they saw, school, if it was a basic topic they discussed it. Besides talking they did other things, at least the ones they could. Mikasa wanted to play basketball with the hoop between to the Leonhartd house and the neighboring one. Annie objected claiming she wanted to stay inside to avoid any chances of being caught, even by a nosy neighbor who just so happen to know about their taboo friendship. They spent so much time pretending to hate each other at school or at least ignoring each other so word wouldn’t get to her father and if that was to fail it’ll be all for nothing. Mikasa wanted to play video games but completely forgot Annie only has single player Xbox 360 games and a few uninteresting DS games. She forgot about everything what is or isn’t in the house, not to mention being used to having a more diverse collect of games and systems. Two of which was kept in Eren’s room; the ps3 was kept in the living room for everyone to play.

 

"Can I at least see your room?" Mikasa asked, almost to the point of begging.

Eyes that were as blue as neglected robin’s eggs widened, “I…don’t really like anyone in my room.”

"Why?" Mikasa put down the mug of coffee Annie made for her, "have N’sync posters all over?"

Annie froze up a bit, “Well…”

Despite her protest, she ended up deciding that letting one person in wouldn’t hurt. There was nothing to hide on the surface. The bare white walls were clean of any embarrassing posters or anything save for a single dart board right across the unmade lavender colored round bed. Some CDs were scattered all over the musky dark gray rug, just some alternative rock stuff mixed with some girly stuff, loose coins outlined the wall behind them, baseball cards were splattered under some of them. Annie felt uneased about Mikasa’s presence here, for not so obvious reasons.

Mikasa examined it further, “Well for one you’re a huge slob.”

Annie sighed a bit in relief, “Yeah, that’s why I didn’t want you in here.” she lied. What a good alibi.

"Huge slob…" Mikasa mused. Annie wasn’t naturally messy, just whenever she thinks of straightening the room she just stops and thinks of how pointless it is and go on doing something else. Her mature friend on the other hand always made sure that not only her room, but the entire house was clean. Especially since Eren was quite messy. She toured the room for further discovery, somethings stood out. Like the pile of stuffed animals in the corner on a chair, one was separated from them a perked onto the pillow of the bed. It was a tiny golden pomeranian with solid shiny black Marbles for eyes. Mikasa picked it up and turned it from all sides as if it was some strange new object to her. She never took Annie as the cuddle type, not even for plushes.

Annie quickly takes it from her, “I only sleep with this one. The others are garbage.”

 

"I’m curious…" Mikasa points to it, "Why do you favor that one over the others?"

Some traces of blush can be seen under those long blonde strands, “I just really like small dogs okay.”

The other girl chuckles softly, she never realized how cute Annie was. At least behind everyone’s back. She wondered if this room was seen by her other (few) friends or if she was the first. Better yet she wondered if she liked small dogs so much why didn’t her dad buy her one. This lead to Annie telling her about how her father doesn’t want her to have any emotional attachments and a dog would defiantly destroy that. Now in insight Mikasa relized everything, that’s also why he wouldn’t let them hang out.

"I get it now." She vaguely states, "So does that mean, you actually care about me? Like, more than anyone else?"

Annie narrows her eyes and kept silent.

"You have a few other friends, Reiner, Bertholdt, Mina, why is he especially worried about us?"

Slowly her large hooked nose was aimed at the ceiling as she stares dreamily into it, “He found out I…” She trailed off into silence.

Soon enough Mikasa got distracted and went looking around again. She stumble across a tin garbage near the closet. Something was odd about it, mostly the limp photograph at the top of the stacked up generic trash. It was upside down so in order to see it, it must be picked up. And that’s what she did.

Annie snapped out of her daze, “Don’t touch that!” Mikasa let go of it quickly and let it drift back into the trash. Frozen in fear, that was the loudest that quiet stoic girl ever gotten around her. And her voice sounded so unsettlingly different at that pitch. Annie looked like she was recovering from a sudden heart attack.

To regain her calm state she pinch the space between her eyebrows, “Sorry. Listen, you have to leave.”

"W-where did that come from?" Mikasa whispered. She felt guilty for setting her off like that and agreed with her notion that it was time to go. They said their more proper goodbyes at the living room and gave each other half assed hugs that were practically a tradition to them. Even then it felt awkward, to leave on such an odd note. Something had to be said.

Before coming down the steps Mikasa looks over to Annie on the couch, “By the way, if what I said was right about you caring about me enough to cause this whole mess between me and your dad.”

There was a slight pause, a chill air spontaneously sweeps over on this hot summers day. Not a refreshing one, an uneasy one.

"Thanks." Mikasa smiles, "It means a lot."

The other was left thrown off a bit but kept relaxed and responded with a simple “Yeah”. So then Mikasa was gone, it felt like she was never even here. Even though she was walking out of the house right now. Annie looked out the window and saw her friend making a left on the sidewalk across the street. Annie crossed her arms as if to hug herself to keep warm, her sadden gaze drifted to the bottom left. After some sulking she returned to the room again alone, scanning over it.

 

"Damn, this place IS a wreck." she mumbled. But that’s not an issue now, what’s important was to get that picture and fucking burn it. This time was lucky, but if Mikasa were to fully see it… Steadily Annie picked it up, for something she planned on burning anyway it was treated valuably. And for good reason. That was a picture of Mikasa taken awhile back, only with a large heart outlining her face in pink sharpie. Good thing she didn’t own a diary she would have to get rid of that too, it would have had countless entries about how much she passionately loved Mikasa in so many different words, it would have been like a handwritten novel destined to piss off her dad. All that she had was one measly picture and that was enough to send him into a fit of rage. This is why she never expressed emotion, let alone let anyone in her room. With a second thought, Annie’s mind changed and she kept it. She shoved it under her pillow along with her cellphone. Feeling like that was the only to keep close to her.


End file.
